


Liar

by DemiWitch00067



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir-centric, F/F, Lila Rossi Lies, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Smart Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiWitch00067/pseuds/DemiWitch00067
Summary: Adrien thinks about Lila, his classmates and his life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Liar

Adrien knew how to spot a liar from a mile away.His father and mother were one of the most successful businessmen in the continent.  
From a young age he had seen his parents carefully point out the liars and simply smile when they spun stories.  
His mother had always told him that there is a fine line between a good liar and a bad one.  
His father had always said the best way to deal with liars was to let them lie themselves into a corner. Smile at their claims but never engage them.Making a big mess and getting angry would make other people believe that you are the one who is lying.  
So this is what Adrien did when he met one Lila Rossi.Adrien smiled at her and let her continue.  
She was not even a good liar. He know it would not take her long to lie herself into a corner and reveal herself.  
He wondered how his classmates believed her. He loved them but Lila was very obvious in her lies. Even Alya believed Lila. Notwithstanding the fact that Alya believed anything related to Ladybug and came up with the craziest theories.The only person did not believe her was....  
Marinette.  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
She was an enigma. On the first day of school, she was a spitfire, full of righteousness. But after finding out that she had wrongfully shouted at Adrien, she became nervous and shy. This behaviour was only exhibited around Adrien. She was completed relaxed and cool around other people even Chat Noir but around him she was a mess.   
Adrien knew from distance that Marinette was a very kind hearted and loving person. She was confident, sassy and outgoing.  
Adrien did not know much about social cues but knew enough to know that Marinette hated him. When he had said this Nino, Nino had laughed and told him, "Believe me dude, the girl doesn't hate you."  
What did that mean???  
Marinette had clearly realised that Lila was a liar but she had gone about the wrong way dealing with it. She had tried to expose her in front of the class which had turned the class against her instead of Lila.  
Lila was not a good liar, not by long shot. But she was charmer. People were charmed by her and believed whatever came out of her mouth.  
Once her novelty wore off, people would see through her.  
Till then he would let her lie but if she did something to hurt the people he loved and care about then he would carefully expose her. He had enough resources to expose her.


End file.
